This invention relates to the display of seismograms in a three-dimensional presentation of the subsurface formations of a section of the earth from which the seismograms were obtained.
Seismograms are typically reproduced on paper so that they can be studied by the geophysicist for interpretation of the characteristics of the subsurface formations of the earth. Recent developments in computergraphics have provided the geophysicist with an important new tool for processing and displaying the vast amounts of seismic data which must be analyzed to correctly interpret the characteristics of the earth's subsurface formations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,289--Koeijmans shows a video display system which may be incorporated in an overall computergraphics system with man-machine interactive communication. The system of that patent uses a raster scan display of seismograms on a cathode ray tube driven by a cyclical storage device such as a drum or disk.
Recently, it has been recognized that seismograms from a single line of exploration on the earth's surface do not provide sufficient information about the earth's subsurface character. Such information can be provided only by seismograms obtained from a number of lines of exploration, typically parallel lines on the surface of the earth. Seismic sections generated in this manner can be processed so that they represent the three-dimensional characteristics of the earth's subsurface formation. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,429--Bloomquist et al.
The desirability of producing a three-dimensional display from such seismograms has been recognized. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,178--Stephenson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,216--Chapman et al show the conversion of seismic sections to a form such that an orthographic or isometric view, respectively, can be presented on a two-dimensional television screen. State of the art three-dimensional display of seismograms is described in a brochure entitled "Three-D Seismics" distributed by GECO, Geophysical Company of Norway A-S. When seismograms are converted into three-dimensional projections in this manner, resolution and clarity are lost. Other attempts to present a three-dimensional display have included using two cathode ray tubes and a stereoscopic viewing system as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,981--Sattlegger.
Prior art techniques of displaying of seismograms have need for improvement. It is desirable to display seismic sections in an accurate presentation which truly represents the three-dimensional character of the subsurface formations. Moreover, it is desirable to present such displays on a television monitor which may have large screen capability so that the presentation can be viewed by a group of geophysicists to facilitate discussion of the interpretation.